


gross

by tellmore



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, i'll also say this again: cody is a good boyfriend, i'll say it again: noel is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-12 14:17:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19947547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tellmore/pseuds/tellmore
Summary: based off the prompt:cody gets jealous after seeing comments about aleena (friend) and noel. noel reassures him.





	gross

**Author's Note:**

> just wanna put this out there that i fuckin love aleena n kelsey. this shit is just fiction n if u think it's at all real i'm actually confused a lil
> 
> written for [icarusisfalling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icarusisfalling/pseuds/icarusisfalling) :-)
> 
> catch me on [tumblr](https://tinycody.tumblr.com)

Cody and Noel have been together for two years. They're in love. The gross kind that makes other people believe in love because of how in love they are. 

They still kiss good morning and good night, they still leave each other sappy notes that they put on their refrigerator, they still can't keep their hands to themselves. If Noel has to work on a set or in an office that day, Cody packs his lunch and cuts the sandwhich into hearts, because fuck pinterest. 

They're in love, obviously. They know that. Everyone knows that.

Trust comes with love. They trust each other, fully. They can hang out with whoever. They can go wherever. They know the other will always come home that night.

Cody knows Noel. He knows Noel would never do anything to hurt him on purpose. He knows that whenever he's upset, it also upsets Noel. "It hurts my heart when you're sad, baby." He'd always tell him. 

So when Cody's reading the comments on their last video together, he gets a little too in his head. 

_"really wish noel was with aleena instead :/"_

_"is it just me or do noel and aleena make a cute ass couple?"_

It puts a pit in Cody's stomach for some reason. Noel and Aleena have been friends for years. Cody decides to go to Noel's channel and click on a video of him and Aleena reacting to fuckboy tik toks.

The comments are worse there.

_"this is so much better than when it's him and cody, sorry not sorry!"_

_"can we have a cody is over party?"_

_"the way he's looking at aleena is making me SWOON."_

_"oop, cody better watch out!"_

So, he watches the video. Again. He'd already seen it when Noel posted it, but he hadn't noticed anything then. 

Noel is looking at her a lot, smiling at her a lot. He hadn't noticed that before. They do look good together. Happy, even. Cody shakes his head. 

"What are you doing, man?" He says to himself as he exits the video. 

A few minutes later, Noel comes into their living room. He's texting as he walks over and plops down next to Cody, thighs touching.

"Do you think it'd be funny for Aleena and I to react to fuckgirl tik toks next? Everyone fucking died over the fuckboy one."

Cody's stomach dropped. Why was he feeling this way? He knew Noel would never do anything behind his back and Aleena wouldn't either. Noel would also have to like girls for that to happen and-

Cody's thoughts got cut off by Noel. "Babe? You hear me?"

Cody nods. "Oh, yeah! That'd be funny. It was a good video." 

Noel squints his eyes at him, setting his phone down. "What's wrong?"

Cody makes a confused face. "Nothing?"

Noel turns more toward Cody, shaking his head. "I know for sure you're lying to me." He pushes the hair that's fallen into Cody's face back. "What's up?"

Cody sighs and puts his legs over Noel's lap. Noel places his hand on Cody's thigh and Cody plays with the sleeve of Noel's hoodie.

"It's, like, really dumb."

Noel shrugs, "Try me."

"I was reading comments today.."

Noel nods at that. "Did someone say something fucked up?"

"No, not really. I think I just over think too much."

"What're you overthinking? I swear, if someone was mean to you, I'll fucking fight them."

Cody chuckled at that, but shook his head. "No, babe. It was.." Cody took a deep breath. "All this shit about how you and Aleena would be a better couple than us, and how people liked her with you more, and-"

"Cody," Noel started. "You can't listen to that, okay? That's people that don't know shit talking."

Cody nodded and looked down at their hands. 

"Can you look at me?"

Cody didn't look up. "I know it's so stupid Noel, I told you that before I even said what it was. It doesn't even make sense, but it made my heart, like, hurt or something."

"Baby boy, can you please look at me?"

Cody finally looked up at him at that.

"I love you, and only you. And five years from now? I'll still be loving you. 50 from now? still you. I don't want anyone else." Noel lifted Cody's chin with a finger. He gently kissed Cody's lips, lingering for a little longer than usual, before pulling back. 

"I'm sorry they said that shit, but I need you to believe me when I say that it's the furthest from the truth. You're the only one for me."

Cody was fully blushing. He wrapped his arms around Noel's neck and hugged him tightly before letting go. "I'm sorry I got fucked over something so dumb."

"You don't have to be sorry. I just want you to know that that shit isn't true. I love you more than anyone could ever know." 

Cody smiled and kissed Noel on the cheek. "I love you too, babe." 

"So, fuckgirls?"

Noel laughed, throwing his head back.

Yeah, disgustingly in love.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a prompt n i'll see what i can do


End file.
